


Love In Chocolate Kisses ~L.I.C.K.~  (one-shot)

by ellaine_mae



Series: LICK [2]
Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae





	Love In Chocolate Kisses ~L.I.C.K.~  (one-shot)

LICK 2

 

“Why do I need to change? I’m perfectly comfortable with my clothes.” 

 

One of the girls shook her head. It made her look like a puppet to Yoochun. “You are our guest. We have to give you the best treatment. And you need a new set of clothes later, trust me.”

 

“But, I don’t see the need, really—“Yoochun protested but he was just ignored. The girls led him to a small alcove near the pond. He found that it was a shower stall. Looking lost, he turned to the nearest girl beside him.

 

“What do I have to do here? I’m not going to take a shower, am I?” he asked suspiciously. These girls sure looked hypnotized or something. It wasn’t a good sign. He should have known something weird was going on inside the store. He should have seen it when the customers who came from visiting the store returned like they were drugged. 

 

A sudden surge of panic made its way into his chest when the girl he asked didn’t answer. Instead she pushed him forward until he was standing directly under one of the shower heads. Before he could protest, a steady stream of warm water hit his body. It wasn’t painful; it was just startling so Yoochun just stood quite still for a few minutes. By the time he got back to his senses, he was soaking wet from head to foot. 

 

Annoyed with himself and with the girls, Yoochun stepped away from the shower. It stopped when he moved away. Yoochun glared at it as if it could understand his displeasure. Muttering about stupid girls and diabolical plans from new store chocolate owners, Yoochun hobbled his way out of the shower alcove. Once he was out, he saw a high table near him with fresh towels on it. He quickly looked around to see if there were other people around but he could see no one so he guessed it was safe to undress. Once he stepped out of his wet clothes, Yoochun sighed softly as he wrapped himself with one of the big warm towels. He had to admit that he had never felt so relaxed like this for a long time now. He inhaled and smelled the aroma of chocolates everywhere. It made him feel very very relaxed. Yoochun thought he could stay there perhaps a bit longer. He forgot his earlier suspicions about the place and just let himself bask in the nice feeling of being enveloped with his favourite treat. Plopping himself on one of the chairs scattered around; he put his legs under him and closed his eyes in contentment.

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that but after some time, Yoochun again felt the pull of his curiosity when he opened his eyes. He remembered there was a very unique thing he had to check out. The chocolate pond! Scrambling off the chair he was sitting in for a few minutes, he stood up and made his way towards the pond. Yoochun slowly leaned down to see the water in the pond. He was curious to know if it was really chocolate. Surely, that would be impossible, right? 

 

Looking carefully left and right to check for other people, Yoochun then dipped his finger into the water and found warm chocolate. His eyes grew wide when he put his finger in his mouth to taste the chocolate water. Yoochun had tasted the best chocolates from all over and he thought that he found THE best earlier when he sampled the choco-dipped strawberry but he was wrong. This, this water from the pond full of chocolate water was the best! It tasted indeed like heaven! It was so smooth and buttery and nutty and fruity and tangy at the same time but the different textures didn’t even clash in his mouth. All of them blended in harmony at the first bite then burst inside his mouth to intoxicate his senses with its rich taste. Yoochun was reeling by the time he dipped his finger into the water again to get a taste of this heaven. 

 

Yoochun didn’t notice it but he had dipped and re-dipped his finger into the water many times before he became aware that he was dripping with chocolate. The white towel he had on had been smeared with chocolate streaks, his cheeks and mouth were covered with chocolate and his hands were stained with the brown water. Instead of feeling annoyed at his childish behaviour, Yoochun giggled. Eating chocolate was fun but it got him dirty.

 

“Guess I’ll have to take a bath then.” He said and stood up. He peeled the towel away from his body and stood naked beside the pond. Without thinking any further, he sank his foot in the water and felt the delicious gush it made across his instep towards his ankle and up to his leg. Yoochun smiled as he continued to immerse himself into the pond. He waded a few feet away from the edge of the pond until the water was up to his chest. It was really good! He liked how the water caressed his body as it sloshed around him. If someone had said to him that this place existed a few days ago, he would have called that person crazy. But now, he just knew pure bliss.

 

He was so much into the relaxed state that Yoochun blocked his surroundings. So he didn’t notice that a man had arrived and was watching him from the edge of the pond. The man clearly liked what he saw. He liked how Yoochun was enjoying his pond and his garden, most especially his chocolate. But as much as he loved to see him like this, he knew that he had to make his presence known. The man cleared his throat and waited for Yoochun to take notice. He saw the man opened heavy lids and search for the source, Junsu saw the minute Yoochun realized that he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“Hello! I’m Junsu, the owner. I think you’re enjoying yourself.” Junsu said as he watched Yoochun had his inner battle on what he’d do. 

 

Yoochun was surprised when he saw another man standing from the edge of the pond. He completely forgot that he might have some company. Now, he thought that the owner must see him as unprofessional. Not only did he helped himself to the chocolate treats he also let himself use all the facilities inside the villa. What could the man be thinking of him? 

 

“I—I’m sorry Kim-sshi, it looks like I got carried away…I didn’t mean to take advantage of your hospitality. It was a momentary lapse—I will go immediately…I just have to get up from—“Yoochun stammered a reply as he struggled to wade his way towards the edge of the pond. But then he suddenly remembered that he was stark naked under the water. He couldn’t just stand up and let the owner see him starkers! Yoochun quickly thought of a logical plan of saving his ass without breaching inappropriate conduct. 

 

He was startled when the owner Junsu laughed. 

 

“It’s okay Park-sshi. I don’t mind and I’m not angry. I specifically have this villa made just for guests like you. So enjoy.”

 

“People like me? Others have also tried swimming in this pond?” Yoochun said, he quickly stopped himself from saying ‘swimming naked’. He had a lot of embarrassing memories from this encounter already and he couldn’t afford another slip to happen. 

 

Junsu didn’t seem to notice Yoochun’s inner battle. He smiled animatedly. “Yup! They did try. But I didn’t allow them to go swimming.”

 

“You didn’t let them swim? But I was able to. How can—Did you let me swim? Only me?” 

 

Junsu nodded. 

 

“B-But why only me? I mean, other people also need to enjoy this, right?” Yoochun asked Junsu who was still smiling at him. Was his mind playing tricks on him or did Junsu’s smile just turn a bit sly and mysterious? 

 

When Junsu spoke, Yoochun heard that he had a different tone. He sounded predatory. “I don’t like people to enjoy what I only have in store for you, Yoochun-ah.”

 

A sudden thrill ran down Yoochun’s spine. Junsu wasn’t really looking at him like he was a very delicious piece of chocolate, right? It was very impossible!

 

“W-What do you mean? You built this all for me? You don’t even know me.” He thought he sounded a little breathless and he inwardly cursed. 

 

Junsu smiled again and Yoochun found himself drawn to it. His gaze followed every movement of those lips as if he wanted to memorize them. Junsu was speaking, asking him something maybe, but he didn’t hear it properly. Those lips continued to move enticingly. A small pink tongue stole out to lick those luscious lips and his breath hitched. Yoochun got the sudden urge to trace them with his own tongue. 

 

“—to bathe with you.” Junsu said finally, a clear look of lust trained on his face and Yoochun’s brain processed what he said.

 

“What? Bathe? With me?” Yoochun dumbly asked. What did Junsu say about bathing with him? Did he mean now? 

 

He got his answer when Junsu started to remove his clothes. Yoochun hadn’t processed what was happening until Junsu was standing also stark naked by the pond. He suddenly had difficulty in breathing as the man with the most gorgeous body (That was one delectable ass! Oh, yummy abs! I want to grab his uhhhm arms!) made his way towards him. 

 

They were now standing face to face in chocolate water and Yoochun was almost crazy with want. He wanted Junsu to touch him. Right now. Did he say right now?

 

“So what do you think of my product Yoochun-ah? Is it the best?” Junsu whispered at Yoochun’s ear as his hand dipped into the water.

 

Yoochun was struggling to breathe. He had trouble concentrating on Junsu’s words but he tried. “I think your product needs some improvement. Uhm, I think it needs to be more mouth-watering.” 

 

“Yes. I agree. But maybe it will taste different on you.” Junsu said softly, his voice sounding like silk. Yoochun felt a hand gliding down his arm up to his hand. Junsu held his chocolate covered hand and lifted it towards his face. “Let’s sample this, shall we?” That was all Junsu said before slipping one of Yoochun’s fingers inside his mouth.

 

Yoochun gasped as he felt Junsu suck his finger. His tongue wrapped around the digit and slowly drew the sweet chocolate from his nerveless finger. A dazed pleasure coursed through his body as Junsu continued to lick his fingers clean. After licking all the chocolate from his fingers Junsu lifted his eyes and looked straight into Yoochun.

 

“The best chocolate is here. Do you want to taste it?” Junsu asked seductively, his eyes full of promise. Yoochun just nodded dumbly. He didn’t really care what Junsu asked him, he just wanted to taste Junsu.

 

“Y-Yes, please.” Yoochun breathed before Junsu’s lips descended on his own. 

 

Their tongues met in a sensuous dance of need. Yoochun felt each slide of wet warm tongue and each nip on his lips. He was enveloped in hazy pleasure and he clearly didn’t want to stop. But the lack of air drew them back. Yoochun managed to give Junsu a wobbly smile.

 

“How does my chocolate taste Yoochun-ah?” Junsu asked while he gently lapped Yoochun’s left jaw.

 

Yoochun moved away and looked at Junsu. He smiled seductively and answered: ‘Pure sin.’

 

 


End file.
